


Stony One Shots/Drabbles

by dessy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Daddy Kink, Denial, Drabble, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Pickles - Freeform, Press and Tabloids, Song fic, Steven - Freeform, anthony - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, m-preg, motorcycle, pepper - Freeform, possum kingdom, secret, turn on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessy/pseuds/dessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of stony one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anthony and Steven

Steve rolled his eyes when he saw Tony walk out of his house. “I’m guessing you’ve never been on a motorcycle?”

 

“Pfft Cap I know what im doing.” Tony cautiously got on the bike, unsure where to put his hands.

 

Steve blushed, this is going to be awkward.

 

Steve started the engine they were headed to a baseball game, one he was not too keen on going to but they made a deal. Tony takes Steve to a baseball game luxuries and all, they arrive on Steve’s motorcycle.

 

X

 

Iron Man Gay? Seen wrapping arms around the waist of some blonde hottie!

 

Tony crumpled the tabloid up. Shit. I’m screwed. Pep’s gonna have my head.

 

“Tony?” 

 

Double shit Cap.

 

“Tony have you see-“

 

“Yea Rogers I saw it.”

 

Steve walked into the kitchen with his copy of the tabloid and threw it on the table.

 

“I mean,” Tony looked up at Steve. “Do we care?”

 

Tony shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “Not really, but Pepper might.”

 

Steve sighed loudly, he had forgotten about Pepper. 

 

Tony watched Steve’s shoulder droop, he didn’t mean for all this to happen he just wanted to spend some time with the guy he had a major crush on.

 

“Sir, Pepper is calling.”

 

Tony swallowed loudly and looked at Steve.

 

“Pick up Jarv.”

 

Pepper appeared on the screen, tears in her eyes, tears of joy.

 

“Pep why-why are you sobbing happily?”

 

“B-because you finally told him after all these years you finally-“

 

“Shit.” Tony hung up on Pepper and ran.

 

*

 

It had been two weeks and Steve still hadn’t seen Tony come out of his lab.

 

“I don’t know what to do Natasha. He’s not coming out of his lab. I don’t know if he’s eating if he’s sleeping.”

 

Natasha groaned, Tony had always been a pain in the ass but ever since the whole tabloid incident he’s been ten times worst.

 

“Look Steve I don’t know what your deal is with him but this is Tony Stark were talking about, remember when Pepper broke up with him he was drunk for a week.”

 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re not helping Tasha.”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “When do you plan on telling him you like him?”

 

Steve laughed. “One don’t change the subject and two I do not like Tony he’s my friend and im worried about him.”

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Oh yea and Clint and I are brother and sister.”

 

Steve laughed again. “He makes me happy, I-I love him.”

 

Natasha laid back. “Go.”

 

X

 

Steve could see Tony working away, sweat dripping down his back.

 

“Jarvis? Could you let me in?”

 

“No, Tony has requested that he not-“

 

“Jarvis please I need-“ Steve could hear the familiar sound of the door sliding open. “Thanks.”

 

“Tony?”

 

No answer.

 

Steve walked around the lab table Tony used. “Tony talk to me.”

 

“Go away Steven.”

 

Steve scoffed. “Steven? Since when do you use my formal name?”

 

“Since…” Tony trailed off, then sighed. “I don’t know, just get out of my lab.”

 

“Anthony Edward Stark, listen to me!”

 

Tony picked up his earbuds and put them into his ears.

 

“Dammit Tony!”

 

Steve was tired of Tony’s childish games. Taking one of his hands and putting it around Tony’s neck he kissed him and not softly either.

 

Steve was about to pull away when he heard a small moan coming from Tony’s throat.

 

“Shit.”

 

“I love Anthony.”

 

Tony smiled.

 

“I love you too Steven.”


	2. Sweet Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically everyone seems to know Tony and Steve like each other except Tony oh also slight daddy kink

"You know he likes you right?"

Tony laughed. "Who JARVIS? He better, I made him."

Bruce walked into the living room to join Clint and Tony, who were watching a movie.

"Who likes who?" Bruce asked plopping onto the couch.

"Steve." Tony huffed.

Bruce smiled at Tony's child like manner. "Yea Steve likes you. You didnt know that?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "No he doesnt."

"Call him capscicle. He'll blush. Call him babe he'll blush. Hell call him Daddy and he'll blush."

"But I call everyone babe, it makes you guys uncomfortable." Tony groaned quietly. Clint had a point, Steve only blushed when he called him something.

"Tony!" Steve yelled out from the kitchen.

They all turned towards Tony.

"Your lover boy's calling you." Natasha said, sitting next to Clint.

Tony rolled his eyes and shuffled into the kitchen.

"Whats up Capscicle?"

Steve blushed lightly and rolled his eyes. "What did I tell you about having alcohol in the house?"

Awhile ago, (after Tony and Pepper broke up and he got crazy drunk) Steve made it a rule that nobody was allowed to have alcohol in the house.

Steve shook the half empty vodka bottle. "Do I have to start treating you like a child?"

Tony smirked. "No Daddy."

The words went straight to Steve's dick. "What'd you call me?"

"Nothing Daddy."

Damn. Tony needed to stop.

Steve grabbed the alcohol bottle and threw it in the trash. "Stop."

Tony smirked. They were right Steve did have a crush on him, but that didnt mean Tony liked him back.


	3. M-Preg Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m-preg pickle eating Tony

Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tony was in the living room eating pickles dipped in what looked like sugar and a bowl of whipped cream.

"Uh, baby what are you eating?"

Tony looked like a deer caught in head lights. "Pickles dipped in salt and sour cream." Tony blushed.

Steve continued to stare at his husband, not really sure how to react.

"Jarvis are the results back yet?"

Steve sat next to Tony, taking out a peice of paper. "I have it Tony."

Tony gulped loudly, they thought Tony was pregnant he'd been having weird cravings and throwing up and crying like crazy. I mean Natasha had called him stupid cause he was boasting about a game he beat her at and he started crying!

"Do we even have to look at it?" Tony asked.

Steve laughed an kissed Tony on the forehead. "Im pretty sure we know the answer."

"Congradulatuons sir."

"Thanks Jarvis." Tony said tears running down his face.


	4. My Sweet Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song fic....I think possum kingdom by toadies

So when Steve was seen hanging around a mystery man a little too often the tabloids blew up.

"Mystery man?"

"Captain America cheating?"

"Captain America just like every other man?"

Tony rolled his eyes. Steve wouldnt cheat....would he?

"Its not true sorta." Steve blushed. "I-"

"Shut up." Tony gritted his teeth. "I-I'll be in my lab."

Steve sighed, tears running down his face.   
***  
Tony sighed, blasting music in his ear buds. 

"Sir, your vitals are low, may I suggest something to eat other than bourbon?"

Tony looked up. "Shut up Jarvis. Put the music back on."

And I'll promise you  
I will treat you well  
My sweet angel  
So help me, Jesus

Tony paused the music and rewound it.

And I'll promise you  
I will treat you well  
My sweet angel  
So help me, Jesus

Tony wrote the lyrics down. For some reason they stuck to him.  
***  
A couple days later Steve saw Tony come out of his lab, he didnt say anything, just watched him.

Steve sighed and put his head in his hands. It was just misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry." Steve looked up. It was Tony.

"Baby, you look like shit." Steve said tears running down his face. Steve hugged his husband.

"And I'll promise you I will treat you well," Steve sang "My sweet angel."

Tony laughed.

"What is it angel?" Steve asked.

Tony uncrumpled a peice of paper. "I, uh," Tony sniffled. "I wrote those exact lyrics down a couple days ago."

Steve smiled, and kissing Tonys head, started singing again. "And I'll promise you I will treat you well My sweet angel So help me, Jesus."

"I love you Steve."

"I love you too my sweet angel."


	5. Great Minds Think Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to propose  
> Tony wants to propose

Tony paced back and forth in his lab.

Come on Tony man up. He thought to himself, still pacing.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair, he was so nervous.

"Jarvis where's Steve?"

"In your room sir."

Tony put the black box in his pocket. "Thanks Jarvis."  
***  
Steve ran his fingers through his hair. He was so excited.

Todays the day. Todays the day!

Steve looked at the ring once more before closing the box and putting it in his pocket.

"Jarvis where's Tony?"

"In his lab sir."

"Thank you Jarvis."  
***  
"Hey Tony, I was just about to go get you, we need to talk."

Tony laughed. "I was going to say the same thing, lets go into the kitchen."

They sat across from each other.  
"We-"  
"I-"  
They both began to speak at once.  
After a moment of awkward silence Steve spoke.

"I think it'll be easier if I just showed you."

Tony smiled. "How about you show me and I'll tell you. On three ok?"

Steve laughed. "Or we can just take turns like rational adults."

Tony scoffed. "Where's the fun in that?"

Steve laughed at his boyfriend. "On three. One. Two. Three."

On three Steve pulled out the box while Tony sputtered out a quick will you marry me.

"Wait what?" Tony shook his head and took out his black box.

Steve smiled. "I'll marry you if marry me?"

Tony smirked, toying with the black box. "Who's childish now?"

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yes Steve I'll marry you."

"Yes Tony I'll marry you."

Steve and Tony placed the ring on each others fingers and hugged.

After a couple minutes Tony spoke. "Wait until the guys hear about this. Clint's gonna have jokes for days."


	6. I Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a cooking kink and everyone knows it

Steve loved to watch his husband cook and Tony knew it.

Tony could be making anything he could be boiling water.

Steve would go behind Tony and grind against him. He didn't care who was there.

"It's a turn on I get that." Bruce reasoned. "But I bet you can't go two days without grinding against Tony while he cooks or having sex with him for that matter."

Steve smiled. "If I win your cleaning the kitchen for a week."

Bruce smiled at him. "Ok and if I win your cleaning the kitchen for a month."  
X  
"Tony what Steve's two favorite turn ons?"

"Thats easy biting and me cooking." He replied to Clint.

"Biting how?"

Tony shrugged. "I dont know, biting. Me biting him, him biting me."

Clint nodded his head.

"Why?"

"Bruce bet Steve that he cant go two days without grinding against you in the kitchen or have sex with you."

"Oh i'm so teasing the living shit out Steve."

Clint smiled this was going to be good.

By the end of the day everyone who lived in the Stark mansion knew about the bet and all gathered around the kitchen table to see if Steve would survive.

Tony was making a type of stew, something that took a particularly long time to cook.

Steve fidgted.

"You, uh, you ok?" Natasha asked smirking.

"Shut up." Steve growled.

"He's not gonna last." Loki whispered to Thor.

Tony came in sucking on his finger, shirtless.

Steve practically fell out of his chair.

Tony rubbed Steve's back. "You ok babe?"

"Peachy."  
*Day 2*  
Tony has to know about the bet. Steve groaned. He walked into the kitchen to see Tony shirtless cooking with a goddamn lollipop in his mouth.

Tony noticed Steve's moaned and smirked.

"Tony." Steve grinded against Tony. Screw this he would do dishes for a month. Nothing is worth this toture.

"Babe." Tony moaned and turned around to kiss his husband. 

"I lost a bet." Steve mumbled.

Tony laughed biting Steve's neck. "I know."

Steve stopped half way through his moan. "You know?"

Tony turned around and continued to cook. "Yea." He put the lollipop back in his mouth.

Steve moaned. "I probably should be mad, but i'm not surprised."

Tony smiled. "Good."


End file.
